


Night on the Range

by litra



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Clothed Sex, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Flashwave Week 2018, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical Views, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Barry came out west to get a fresh start. He didn't expect a warm welcome, but Mick supplied one anyway.





	Night on the Range

"You're new to all this 'aint you?" Mick asked.

Barry looked up at the other man across the fire, and nodded slowly. "I can pull my weight--" he started but Mick waved him off. Then he waved at the land around them.

"it's not that, you just keep looking around."

Barry had been looking around, it was true. He'd never been this far west before, out where the stars was clear enough to see by and you could go days without seeing another person. The cattle drive he'd hired on with was a small one. Just he and Mick and Len who was up on the ridge on watch. Three dozen heads of cattle, that they were taking 70 miles. The trip was supposed to take five or six days. It was a short ride as these things went. Something small for him to learn the ropes and see a bit more of the west.

The endless waves of grass made him feel like he could run or ride forever. He was finally free of the overbearing pressure of society's expectations, and the responsibilities tied up in who he was and who his father had been and the people that were counting on him. 

From the outside it must have looked like Eddie's marriage to Iris was the worst thing that could have happened, but it was the opposite. Sitting on the ground, a day out on his first cattle drive, sitting with a man he'd known for less then three days, he couldn't have been happier.

"Yeah, it's just kind of amazing."

Mick tilted his head back and laughed, "I guess, do enough of this and you'll be wishing for a proper bed, or at least a proper bed partner, but yeah. There's freedom out here like nowhere else."

Mick's eyes glinted in the firelight, and Barry wondered. 

There had been so much trouble back home when his father had caught him with another man. It was against God's plan, an aberration, a black mark on his soul. Barry had never agreed. It had never felt wrong. He loved who he loved. Love was only and ever in God's domain.

This was his fresh start. A chance to be who he was without fear, but that didn't mean that people out here would share those opinions.

"What about you?" Barry asked, "How long have you been doing..." He waved a hand at the small herd of cattle and horses, and the grassland beyond.

Mick considered, "Six years, give or take. Me and Len look out for each other. Pick up whatever jobs we can find. Ranching is good, better then farming, and far better then mining. Never get in with the mines kid, you'll regret it."

"I'll keep it in mind."

Mick nodded, satisfied for the moment. "Plus ranching lets you get away from things, people."

Barry nodded, "yeah, I know what that's like."

Mick made a low sound of agreement. "Out here, there's no one to judge. The rules don't matter, except the rules we set for ourselves." 

Barry nodded. He licked his lips. He could only think of two things that Mick could mean. Either he was secretly a thief or a bandit, or he was like Barry. 

"I..." Barry trailed off. He hadn't considered either option before they set out. The latter because he was so used to hiding and the former because he'd been so happy to get a job at all.

"I um... I was disinherited." Barry babbled, "My father didn't like the people I chose to associate with." He glanced up, catching Mick's eye before glancing away again. It was the truth. It also had the advantage of being vague enough to fit either option. If Mick was a thief and had had ideas about holding the young ignorant easterner for ransom then he'd know it was pointless. On the other hand if he really was interested in...

Mick leaned back against his saddle, head tilted back to look at the stars. Crickets and wind filled the silence for a few minutes. Barry wondered if he'd said the wrong thing.

"I'm no good at this, so I'm just gonna talk." Mick said eyes still on the stars. "I go for guys, and the way you were back in town I thought you might be the same. If you're not you can ignore me and I wont mention it again in the morning. You can go your own way once we get to Jacksonville."

Barry swallowed around a suddenly dry throat. He'd never heard anyone say it straight out like that He went for guys. Mick wasn't the kind of guy you'd expect to be that way. He was big and strong and gruff, but it was those same things that called to Barry, made his blood sing and his cock take interest. He hadn't thought about it while they were riding because they'd all been so busy working, but thinking back...

Mick's threadbare shirt pulled tight over his arms and back, as he sat up in the saddle. The way Mick tilted his hat back to wipe the sweat from his face.  The way his hands had deftly slid over the rope as he'd shown Barry the right knots to use.

Yeah, Barry was interested.

Mick grunted and scooted further down in the grass so he could use his saddle as a pillow. He crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes as if he hadn't just thrown Barry's world view on it's ass. As if he hadn't said anything at all. Mick was leaving it up to him.

Barry swallowed again. He glanced up the hill to where he could just barely pick out Len's silhouette against the hillside. From what he'd gathered Len and Mick had been friends for a long time. He had to know if Mick was this forward about it. And if he'd stuck around then he had to be okay with it. Barry suddenly realized he might be giving them time to themselves. Sure he was on watch but it could be both.

Barry glanced over at Mick, and slowly pushed himself up. The distance around the fire seemed like miles, but he crossed it in just three steps. Mick opened his eyes, silently watching as Barry softly knelt next to him. His eyes flickered down when Barry licked his lips.

Bending down to the kiss felt like the kind of life-changing moment they wrote about in epic ballads; like Anthony and Cleopatra or Achilles and Patroclus. A moment, a soft press as Barry found the right angle. Then Mick's hands came up, wrapping around he waist. 

Mick rolled them over, pinning Barry in the soft grass, and plundering his mouth.  Barry started to moan, caught himself, then realized there was no one around to hide from. He could feel Mick's grin in the next kiss.

"Like that?"

"Yeah, God Mick, I... I don't do this. I mean I like you and I'm not one of those guys who..."

Mick propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at Barry. "But you want to?"

Barry covered his face with his hands and spoke in a muffled voice through them. "Well yeah, I'm only human, but at the risk of sounding like a fool; Not if you're not going to respect me in the morning."

Mick snorted, "Get me to come my brains out and I'll respect you plenty." Then his voice softened, "You're a good guy, strong, honest. I already respect you and I've only known you for three days."

Barry was silently grateful for the dark as he felt his face grow warm. It was so much. He had done this before. It had been a while but he wasn't completely inexperienced. All his encounters had been behind closed doors though, not out where god and everyone could see. Mick was so casual, so confident. He saw the world a certain way and anyone who disagreed could get out of his way.  It was so different from the proper society gentlemen who he'd been surrounded by back east.  It made Barry go hot and cold all at once. He shuddered, rocking up against Mick and oh that was his cock, hard against Barry's leg. 

They were really doing this.

"Barry. Hey kid, look at me." Mick's voice was low, pulling him back to the moment. "You good? We don't have to. Could just give each other a hand. Don't have to do anything tonight..."

"No," Barry shook his head once deliberately. "I'm good, I just. Sorry, I got lost there for a moment."

Mick hummed a low note that Barry could feel through his chest, "Probably shouldn't ruin that ass in any case, or it'll be hell for you to ride tomorrow."

"What? No, Mick come on. I want--" Barry's voice came out as little more then a whisper but even so, sounded like a plea to his own ears.

"Easy, I've got you," Mick soothed, "I've got another idea." He tugged at Barry's belt, urging him to lift his hips. The grass stuck out at odd angles under Barry's ass but he was too distracted to care.  

Mick pushed himself up on his knees going for his own belt. He was already half hard, the firelight making his skin glow. He stroked his cock a few times as if savoring it. Barry realized that Mick was looking at him, savoring the sight of him. Barry fell back in the grass letting out a sound that was caught between a whine and a moan.

"Gonna make you feel so good." Mick licked his lips, "Turn over."

Barry wasn't sure what Mick was going to do if fucking him was off the table. He trusted him though, so Barry scrambled up onto his hands and knees. Mick pushed the back of Barry's shirt up and cupped his ass in one large hand. Barry shuddered again, pushing back. His cock ached to be touched.

"Mick, come on."

"Yeah," Mick said, all low and easy. He lined himself up behind Barry, his cock drawing a line of sensation down to slip between his legs. Mick urged Barry's thighs together, his cock snug between them. Barry got the picture very quickly, rocking back and forth as Mick guided him into a steady rhythm. 

Barry focused on how Mick smoothed his hands over his back, and held his hips at just the right angle. Mick didn't need to toss him around to show he was in control, he just moved, confident that he would be obeyed. It made Barry want to obey, want to make it good for Mick so that Mick would be good to him. Then Mick's cock slid across that spot behind his balls, and Barry gasped.

"Yeah, there we go." He shifted, hitting that spot again. As everything up to that point had been a warm up, Mick dug his fingers into Barry's hips and went to town.

It was good, It was so good, sweat slick and hot, but it wasn't enough. He was so close. Barry wished he could see Mick's face. Wished he could kiss him. Wished that Mick would bite his neck and curse sweetly into his ear. Something, anything to push him over the edge.

"I-- I need--" Barry panted.

Mick seemed to understand because he slid a hand down and under until he found Barry's weeping cock. It was almost a shock to have a hand on him that wasn't his own. Mesmerizing to feel a different set of callouses, stroking in counterpoint to their movements.

Barry bit his lip to hold in a cry and came.

Distantly Barry heard Mick curse behind him as come coated his thighs.

Barry stayed there, elbows locked to keep himself from going face first into the grass, the strong steady heat of Mick against his back. The air smelled like heather and campfire smoke and sex-sweat. It smelled good. He felt good. Tired and loose in all the right ways.

Mick kissed a spot between his collar bones, and tugged him closer. Lazy and slow they pulled apart, and cleaned themselves up as well as they could manage. They'd spread out the horse blankets when they'd first made camp. Now Mick tugged him over to the closest one. Barry was more then willing to curl up against that broad chest. Barry decided he'd deal with the rest of the world when it was his turn for watch.

 

 

 

"So, is he in?" Len asked the next morning as they headed out.

"He's in."

"In what?" Barry asked pulling his horse up beside Mick's.

Len looked at Mick. Mick shrugged.

"You didn't actually talk to him?"

"Sure I did. Just not about that." Mick rolled one shoulder. He was leaning back in the saddle with a lazy grace, that made Barry's mouth water.

Len looked from one to the other of them, then put his head in his hands, "I'm never letting you recruit anyone ever again."

"Hey, you have your way, I have mine."

It was two more days before Barry worked out that Len and Mick really were thieves. He decided to stick around anyway. 

 

 

 


End file.
